1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a system and method for performing auto-location of a wheel in a vehicle and more particularly to a tire pressure monitoring system and method for performing auto-location of a wheel in a vehicle using wheel phase angle information.
2. Related Art
In tire pressure monitoring systems, performing auto-location of a wheel is needed for a number of reasons. Tire pressure monitoring systems generally include a sensor in or at each wheel of a vehicle and a central controller which receives tire pressure information from each sensor, to be reported to the driver of the vehicle. Auto-location is the identification of each sensor and determination of its position on the vehicle, automatically and without human intervention. Auto-location may be done initially upon installation and subsequently in the event of tire rotation or replacement. Performing auto-location involves determining the identity or serial number of a tire pressure monitoring (TPM) sensor in each of the wheels in the car. In premium vehicles, knowing the identity of the TPM sensor in each wheel allows a pressure by position display to be implemented and shown to the driver. In base vehicles with different placard tire pressures for front and rear axles, it is desirable to know TPM sensor identities and positions in order to check pressure against a correct threshold for an applicable axle.